CP Army Wiki
NOTES TO THE STAFF CONSTRUCTING THE WIKI AND TO PUBLIC USERS 7.0.13: It has been more than 3 months since most of the administrators of this wiki gave up. I've decided to restart the wiki slowly. NOTE: This time any person found defacing a page is banned immediately forever. No exceptions, no excuses, no "accidents". ''' '''6.9.13: '''Users found defacing pages or adding inappropriate, unnecessary, or incorrect content will be IP banned from the wiki. The ban might be temporary, or it might be forever, depending on my generosity at the time. Any user who offends a second time is forever banned without any hesitation. '''6.8.13:' 'IF YOU ARE MAKING A PAGE FOR THE ARMY, DO NOT USE THE PREDESIGNATED CATEGORY PAGE. GO TO CONTRIBUTE IN THE RIGHT HAND CORNER AND CLICK "ADD NEW PAGE". JED PEN OR WHOEVER ELSE CREATED THE WATER VIKINGS PAGE NEEDS TO TRANSFER ALL INFORMATION FROM THE CATEGORY PAGE TO A REGULAR ONE. ''' '''6.7.13: There are a few basic formatting items I need to address. When you make a page for an army, it should be titled as follows: '''Army Name (Abbreviationapplicable) '''In addition, please DO NOT make pages about individual persons YET. We want to get the basic structure down and I am working on a biographical page format. Also, four of the five main pages have been locked for admin-only editing. If you contribute to this wiki enough, you'll be eventually admined. For the time being, if you make an article that is talked about on one of the four main pages, the admins will eventually take note and add the link. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> The CPA Central Wiki was created on July 7, 2013 as a comprehensive history book for the story of this community, begun only a few years ago on the Miniclip Forums. This wiki thrives off our users, and can be edited by anyone with administrator approval. Make sure to take a look around and contribute whatever you want to this wiki! Note to Viewers We are currently in the process of putting this wiki together, on top of managing CPAC, which is a big enough job as it is. Please be patient with us, an outline has been made and all staff are aware of what articles need to be produced. Be assured, everything that needs to be an article will, eventually, be an article. Table of Contents If you're looking to find specific information on a certain event, you should search for it in the top right corner. The four pages below are a good place to start if you're just looking to browse. *Armies *Events *Legends *Influential Figures *Wars Category:Browse Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Army of CP Category:Nachos Category:Ice Warriors Category:Underground Mafias Army Category:Doritos Category:Global Defenders Category:Shadow Troops Category:Army Republic Category:Dark Warriors Category:Rebel Penguin Federation Category:Water Vikings Category:Watex Warriors Category:Romans Category:Metal Warriors Category:Pretzels Category:Hot Sauce Army Category:Light Troops Category:Special Weapons and Tactics Category:Elites Category:Impossible Mission Army Force Category:Team Gold Category:Sun Troops Category:Ice Vikings Category:Night Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Golden Troops Category:Ninjas Category:Sky Troops Category:Tacos